


Out of Focus

by GeniusCactus



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/pseuds/GeniusCactus
Summary: One person always manages to break through Tezuka’s impenetrable wall of concentration
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Out of Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).



> I'm always happy for an excuse to write some Tezufuji! I hope you enjoy this :D

“The deadline isn’t until midnight tomorrow, right?” 

Tezuka’s eyes widen as Fuji’s hot breath puffs against his ear. He’d been so focused that he hadn’t even heard the other professor enter his office.

“Professor Fuji.” 

“There’s no students around at this hour. Call me Shuusuke.” Fuji pecks him on the cheek, gently massaging the pesky knot in Tezuka’s shoulder. 

Tezuka doesn’t dare turn around because he knows the minute he does, it’s over. He’s not getting anything else done for the night. Determined to finish the proposal before sunrise, Tezuka shifts his attention back to the articles at hand. 

“Come on, take a break and look at it with fresh eyes in the morning.” Tezuka inhales sharply as Fuji kisses him again, a bit more roughly this time. Fuji’s hands glide to the front of Tezuka’s shirt, fingers nimbly undoing his buttons - and last remaining sliver of concentration. 

Tezuka always did do his best work in the morning anyway. 

***

The papers on Tezuka’s desk are in complete disarray from the previous night’s activity. He shuffles them together with a sigh, when a line in one of the articles catches his attention. Suddenly everything clicks, and he knows exactly what’s missing.


End file.
